


Strength

by Voltai



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltai/pseuds/Voltai
Summary: Luzifer falls deeply in love with you.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Reader (m). 
> 
> Author apologizes for his English.
> 
> Warnings: smut, sexual language.

Everyone is dancing or drinking. The atmosphere in the club is explosive. 

There is just one visitor at Lux that stands in the shadows of a corner. 

It is you. 

Luzifer stands right on the middle of the stairs, watching down straight into the club. 

Two males approach you, they giggle awkwardly, then they start to bitch about you: "Ohhh are you Mister Shadow down there?" "Just look at his attitude, he's leaning against the wall like a chief!"

You ignore them. Shall they make fun, you give a shit about them, not changing your cool posture at all. 

"Hey, Mister Shadow, are you into dancing?" 

They slowly start to really get on your nerves and piss you off. You shake your head with an angry view. Dancing is clearly not your subject. You look sideways, ignoring them again. 

"He can't dance, he's clearly to cool for that! We should help him out a bit." 

They start to approach you, "Hey human, dance for us!" they say, as they near you.

Now, they are slowly starting to cross your line. You back yourself up from the wall and stand straight, you face them and already ball your fists. 

"Come here human, come come," they say in a mocking way, now you see what the case is. Those are awkward creatures disguising as random visitors. 

One of them stretches out his hand, he is close to touch you. "Back up, you motherfucker," you say calm. They don't listen. 

They just laugh and come closer. 

Loud screams appear on the dance floor and Luzifer immediately raises his head, looking into the direction of which they come from. The music stops and the lights go on. 

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!!" Maze yells, she storms towards you and pushes you to the side. "Don't you touch me like this, bitch," you say angry still in fight mode and on adrenalin. Your breath pumps, your muscles are tensed, the view on your face expresses pure anger. 

"HEY LISTEN YOU BASTARD, if you want to fight, GREAT! Go outside and found your own fucking fightclub but don't you dare do it in here!" Maze yells at you. 

"Great. Protect these bloody creatures that don't have any clue of manners." you respond. 

Maze approaches you with a furious view, "Do you know who I am?! I may be the bartender BUT I AM ALSO FUCKING ALLOWED TO THROW YOU OUT YOU IMPOLITE DISRESPECTFUL-". "And do you know who I am?" Luzifers voice appears as he approaches. 

Maze gives you a dark stare, "Oh great, Luzifer, you are there. HA! Now you are getting screwed. This is my boss, Luzifer. Luzifer this is the fucking bastard who just hit these two. Kick him out or do whatever with him." 

"May I remind you that it is me who is the owner of this club?" he says very politely and calm. "Yeah, I know that." "So, Maze, if you would just let this decision be only mine." Luzifer gives you a stare, then his lips form a smile, "Maze, if you would just go back to work, please. I am taking care of this situation now." "Luzifer," Maze is speecheless. She shakes her head in huge frustration and goes back behind the bar. "The party goes on!" Luzifer yells and the music starts to play again, the lights dim down and the dancing area is filling up again.

"So. What do we have here?" Luzifer says as he bents down, to look at the creatures. "Interesting," he says, then he goes around the creatures and kicks them hard in the face, making them bleed extremely. He does it in an unnoticed way, so that the club can go on with its business. 

You stare at him. 

"Gentleman. I must say that I am very impressed," Luzifer says to you, as he nears you. He finds you more than attractive. Normally, he would press you against the wall and fuck you like madness, like he always does if someone pleases him or if he finds someone attractive, but he tries a different approach now, with you. One with more talking. To his own surprise he starts off slow with you. 

"So am I," you look at the bleeding creatures on the ground. "Haven't I finished them off properly?" you say in a slight humour. Luzifer laughs short and dark, "Let me express it this way. I just added the cherry on the cream cake."

"You clearly did," you say almost in a very sexy tone. Luzifer suddenly stares deep into your eyes. "Who are you. Tell me your name, please," Luzifer says as he observes you. 

"[Y/n]." 

Luzifer breathes in deeply, he knows that he is highly attracted to you and that he wants you, even though you are a human. 

"And you are Luzifer," you say knowing, because of Maze. 

"I am. A pleasure to meet you." 

"The pleasure is mine," you give him a little smile. It somehow is funny how he continues to beat these motherfuckers up. 

"What are these?" you ask. "Oh are you interested in stuff like that, you inquisitive human?"

"They didn't back off, so yes," you say. 

Luzifer adores your voice. Hearing you speak fascinates him, he has to fight with himself not to smile with every word you speak.

"Then, let me explain this to you in a more quiet and cozy atmosphere. The music is quite daunting, is it not?" 

"Yes, I trust you, all right." Your eyes widen, it is true, you already do trust him. 

He leads you upstairs, to his apartment. Already walking close to you lets his heart raise and beat faster, he normally isn't that highly interested in men before but everything changes with you now. 

He feels how he deserves you. How much he wants to make you his. How he desires to hear your moan, to have you beneath him. To feel you under his touch. 

"There we are. Please take a seat on the sofa," he says, as you enter. 

You nod and sit down. "A glass of water?" "Yes, thank you." Luzifer serves you the drink, he takes a glass himself, then he sits down, so very close to you. Your eyebrows raise as you feel him right next to you. His presence is stunningly.

"Aren't you interested in that fancy ambience here?" "No. I give a shit about such things. I am more interested in these creatures right now." Luzifer clears his throat, he almost is about to grab you, press you into the sofa and give you a strong tongue kiss for your words. The more he finds out about you, the more he likes you. 

"Well, these creatures wander around. Mostly, they stay hidden and calm, it is really rare that they go in attack as they did with you." 

"Are there more of them?" you look into Luzifers eyes. "There might be more of them, yes." He is watching you with such an intense stare. The air fills with anticipation. Your heart raises quicker and you can hear his one raising fast too. You gulp trying to calm down.

His thumb suddenly touches your chin. "You are beautiful," Luzifer says in such a dark tone. "Thank you, you are too," you smile at him. 

"I want to kiss you," Luzifer says with boldness. 

Silence is filling up the apartment, both of you can hear the subdued sounds of the outside. 

Luzifer and you are staring profoundly at each other. 

"Then do it," you say and immediately his lips are on yours, his arms enclose you so strong and he kisses you slow-moving with such smoothness. It might sound rummy but you feel protected. So very protected. All of the stress that you carry falls down and Luzifers shelter surrounds you. It makes you moan into his mouth. Luzifer gently parts the kiss, he licks over your lips, "Do you know what an incredibly sexy moan you have? And what wonderful lips, my human?" "I wonder what your moan is," you say husky, you grab his neck and kiss him again. You push your tongue into his mouth and he embraces you even stronger. "Oh my brave human," he whispers lovingly as you gently pull away after a while. "[Y/n], my human. You will hear my moan when I am pushing into you, I promise you."

You smash your lips on his again to this, kissing him hard and passionately, Luzifers hands travel up and down over your back, he turns the kiss into a wild and hungry tongue kiss, enjoying you.

Both of you can not take the lips away from the other one, your kisses continue and continue. 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE!!!!" Maze yells furiously, she just spots your shoes in front of Luzifers apartment door and smashes up his door.

A loud bang shatters through the apartment caused by the door that Maze shuts so wild. Luzifer presses his mouth as tight and intensive as possible against yours, then both of you slowly stop the kiss and he raises.

"Into my bedroom, Maze. Now." his voice sounds terrible frightened, as he speaks to Maze. 

"[Y/n], I beg your pardon, if you would just give me a second." "Sure Luzifer." "If you would like to just stay here, I'll be back soon." 

Luzifer closes the door behind him and Maze. He expresses his anger by transforming into his form. "Who do you think you are, demon?" his voice sounds even more deeper. 

"I am just your demon, Luzifer I just want to help you!!" 

"Don't." he warns her. "I can take care of myself properly, without you. Do you understand?" "Yes boss." The sound of a loud slap resounds and Luzifer transforms back. "Are you changing your attitude now, demon?" "Yes, boss," she holds her face in pain. "Marvelous. You can leave, now." 

He opens the door of the bedroom and she storms out, furiously.

"You are disgusting!" she whispers mad towards you, then she leaves. 

You just shake your head and continue to drink. Luzifer approaches the sofa, he stands in front of you and eyes you, "Stay with me, please." 

You look up at him. The feeling of complete protection surrounds you and you nod confident. "Yes, I stay. I am so very glad, thank you for the offering." "I thank you for your acceptance, my human." In the next moment he storms right on you, hes on top of you, his wild kisses are pressing you down into the sofa. 

You kiss with him, on the sofa, during all of the night.


	2. Chapter Two

"You taste adoringly, my human. I desire your taste. It is absolutely magnificent." You moan as Luzifers tongue continues to lick in slow motions over yours, to get more of you. Luzifer holds your face strong with both of his hands.

It is already in the morning. And yet you still share lots of deep and intense kisses.

His thumb caresses you below your eyes, with careful movements, from the right to the left and then back. Luzifer studies you with an attentive look, "My human, the part below your eyes is slightly dark. I thank you for staying awake with me and now I guess you should sleep. Since I am worried about you." 

"I can stay awake with you, its no problem." 

Luzifer leans forward and his lips touch yours again, he kisses you soft. 

"There is no need for this, my special one. My bed is yours. Please listen to me my human. Come, let me guide you." 

You stand up with him. "Thank you. Do you not sleep?" you ask. 

"No, I literally don't." He leads you into his bedroom, it is dim and he opens up his bed for you. "Please, [y/n], lie down. I insist that you sleep now." "Wouldn't that be too boring for you?" "What are you saying there, my marvelous human? Of course not! Having you around me is a pleasure." 

"Thank you, Luzifer." You lie down. "I feel weak for going to sleep. I can manage it without sleep, I am trained to do so," you say. 

Luzifer presses his mouth once more on yours, he silences you with a strong, long and low moan to your surprise, which makes you shiver. "I understand, my human. You are not weak. Quite the opposite. I insist that you sleep, [y/n], because I care for you. And with the moan, this was just a little teaser of what awaits you."

You chuckle, "Thank you, I try," you say. Luzifers kiss definitely helps you to relax, he stays with you, pressing another kiss on your mouth and then after a while another one, until you shut your eyes. 

He smiles and he caresses over the side of your head, before he stands up and goes back to the sofa. He lets the door leaned on, so that he can reach you if you need anything. 

Your breath starts to come in a more relaxed way and slower, his bed smells like him, you really like it and then you drift to sleep while Luzifer stays awake, waiting for you to wake up in his apartment.

Luzifer sits on his sofa and he smiles happy. He licks over his lips, he still has your flavour in his mouth and he enjoys it. He often looks to the door to check if you still sleep. 

Luzifers phone rings, he picks it up quickly, so that you do not wake up from the sound. He receives a text message from detective Decker. 

He reads it: 

"Luzifer? Just wanted to let you know, everything is working totally fine, there's nothing going on right now. But there is this strange demon case that needs to be done but for this we need you of course. We can start to work on it when you are ready." 

He answers: "Thank you for the information, detective. Sure. No problem. I let you know as soon as I'm ready." 

"Great, see you Luzifer." 

He puts his phone away and thinks about you. 

It is afternoon as you wake up. You climb out of the bed and walk out of the door.

"Good morning, my human." Luzifer greets you with a deep stare and a smile. 

"Good morning, Luzifer," you say happy.

"What about a cup of tea?" Luzifer asks you. "Yes, please."

"Let me put the kettle on for you, my human. Come, let's have a seat over here in the kitchen." 

"Thank you," you say and sit down next to him. 

"So, tell me, do you have any job duties to fulfill in the next days?" Luzifer asks you. The tea is boiling. 

"I quitted my job few days ago, so I am totally free for you."

"Really, my human? Are you all right?" Luzifer approaches you in a jiffy. He grabs you by your shoulders and pulls you close, he is worried about you. 

You chuckle in a light tone, "Don't worry, Luzifer. Yes, I am all right." 

"Of course I worry, [y/n]. You are my human and under my watch." He kisses you gentle while his arms enclose you strong. 

"Thank you, Luzifer. It is totally fine, really." 

His mouth meets yours again, a long kiss of him is the result. 

"Well, why don't you work for me? I wanted to ask you this anyways. Because I like to have you close to me." 

"I like that idea very much. I also want to be close to you. So yes, definitely." He smiles wide and a quick breath out of joy escapes his mouth. His hands touch your face, he's holding it straight, in a still position as his eyes look deep into yours. Suddenly his lips are on yours again, he is kissing you with absolute care. He presses you abruptly closer to him while the kiss continues. Your hips are touching against his, he puts his arms around you, eliminating any distance between the both of you. His tongue searches for yours, he finds it and tastes you with eagerness again. Your hands run through his hair, the kiss turns into pure passion. In the next moment you are on the sofa again, with Luzifer on top of you, touching you with need on your head, your neck, your shoulders, your arms and then your chest. He licks over your chin, he kisses down your throat and then he pushes his tongue back into your mouth, kissing you wild. You are almost in a trance due to this massive love that he gives you, you can feel it so very much, your heart beats more than quick and you can feel his one beating quickly too. Luzifer licks over your lips, before he presses another long kiss on them. 

"That makes me smile, my human. So I can be more around you which is important to me." "And to me too," you say with a smile. 

"Our tea is ready," Luzifer says he helps you up from the sofa and serves you a cup, he himself takes one as well.

He offers you some snacks as well and then he starts to tell you about his work and the upcoming plan.

"Let's see there's the first case for this month coming up, it is about a demon. Would you like to join?"

"Sure, if I can help, of course. I'm down for that." 

"I am so glad to hear that, my human. So then. Ready to hunt some demons and creatures and pay them a little lesson, my human?"

"Oh yes, lets get these motherfuckers." 

Luzifer laughs. He reaches out for you, pulling you close against him and kisses you hard. He adores you. 

Then both of you make yourselves ready and you drive together to his work place.

"Detective! This is [y/n]. He's helping me and us out, from now on." Luzifer says as soon as he sees Chloe. 

"Luzifer, well, I am not sure," Chloe starts but Luzifer interrupts her "Just look at his physique. He has fighting skills and is well trained. He knocked two creatures out at Lux, he is very special."

"Special, huh? Mh if that is the case then we can need him, our detective apartment always needs some support. But he can not work as a real detective you know that?"

"That is why I said he is my help, my supporter, so more in the background, he is my left and my right hand."

"That is acceptable." Chloe says. "Then let's go, you're ready for the demon case now aren't you. Let's go then and do a quick briefing about all of this."

"Come, my human, now the fun starts." You smile at Luzifer and follow him. "Hey, my name is Chloe, so you are Luzifers back-upper," the detective greets you while you walk with Luzifer to the briefing room. "Yes I am, thank you, my name is [y/n]." Then Chloe quickly takes out her folders as the room slowly fills up so that she can start with the briefing.

You enter the room and position yourself next to Luzifer, with crossed arms. Luzifer finds you incredibly sexy. The way you introduce yourself, how you speak, the way you carry yourself, how you stand with crossed arms next to him, just everything about you. 

The door closes and Chloe starts: "So this is a case about a demon. He might look random or normal but he is not. He really is a burden to that city. We have to catch him so that we can get some information out of him right here and maybe Luzifer has to eliminate him afterwards." 

"A pleasure," Luzifer says and nods to you with a victorious smile.

You smile back and almost flush, Luzifer is so special to you. 

"He lives in an isolated street. There is just one house which is the one of the demon. I would suggest that we storm it and catch him inside." Chloe continues.

All of the colleagues agree to that.

"So we form two teams and go inside." 

"Yes detective," they say.

Your breath comes a bit heavier. This might sound like a plan but you know, out of experience, that this also could be dangerous and that not every spot or option is thought through.

You clear your throat, then you ask in a voice that is filled with confidence and with that an octave lower: "Detective Chloe. May I suggest also another option? As an addition to yours, of course."

Chloe raises her eyebrows and Luzifer stares interested at you. "Well, I, normally well yes okay what is your suggestion?" Chloe asks you. 

"There should be a team that watches the house out of a distance as well, if the creature or the demon tries to escape or flee. If there are two teams inside and if the demon escapes it can turn into a huge hunt marathon. Otherwise, if there is a team hidden, spying on it there is no running and chasing needed if the demon flees, because this team is going to catch it immediately, if this option occurs." 

Luzifers smile grows. How ambitious you are, how you think through things, he is so impressed that he could slam you on this table in the briefing room right now and fuck you in front of everyone. But he stops himself and smiles appreciating towards you. 

"Oh I haven't taken this option in a view. Well, yes, you are right that might be easier." The detective agrees to your suggestion and so she takes it into the main plan which means that two teams storm inside and one is observing.

"Any questions left? No? Okay, then lets start." With that Chloe closes the briefing. 

"I am so proud of you, my prince," Luzifer whispers into your ear and he strokes lovingly through your hair, as all of you walk out, to the car, getting ready for the case.

You smile widely to Luzifers compliment as you enter the car with him. 

The first case is going quite well. While everyone is jumping out of the car, rushing like crazy towards the house, you stay next to the car and observe the environment. 

To all surprises Luzifer stays with you and with that he defines the observing team with you. He would normally be right in the front, in the battlefield with the others but he trusts your instinct and he wants to be around you. 

And there the demon goes, he quickly opens the window and is about to climb out of it. "There you go, motherfucker." You say, you silently go around the car and approach him unnoticed, then out of a sudden you start to sprint, you reach the demon, you capture him with a tough and rough stranglehold and you smash him to the ground. Luzifer approaches you quickly from behind, "Good night," he says to the demon before he kicks him brutally in the face, knocking him out. 

Luzifer is deeply impressed and smiles at you.

"You have the mind of an Emperor, my magnificent human," Luzifer says to you, he approaches you slowly. His hand grabs your neck, he turns you around, so that you are directly in front of him and face him and his mouth devours yours. His tongue pushes into your mouth, he licks over your tongue so very hungrily. His grip tightens as his tongue travels with more pressure over yours, claiming you with a kiss. After a while both of you breath deeply, "You are so special, my human," he says and throws you against the wall behind you. With his immense strength he presses you against it by using his own body. He grabs your wrists strong and presses your flat hands to the wall, he turns you so that your back is towards him, he licks over your neck and now and then kisses you right there. Then he starts to press against you and he rubs himself a bit against your back and your butt. Suddenly he bites softly into your neck, followed by stronger movements of his hips pushing against you. "You belong to me, my human." "I do Luzifer!" you say and gasp. It fucking feels too good, it turns you on how horny he gets by just rubbing against you. He kisses over your shoulders, even though you have clothes on, then you hear the zip of his trousers. "Stay just there, my love and do not move." You grit your teeth, of course you want to move, you want to see him and you want to please him. "You adore me just as much as I do you, my human, my love," Luzifer murmurs into your ears to your reaction. He gently strokes the back of your head in a loving gesture. "Turn around for me, my love." You do. He stares at you. His lips slam on yours, demanding a deep and hard kiss from you, which you do. Then you hear the sound of your own zipper, because Luzifer just opened your trousers as well. He sucks heavily on your button lip. "I need to taste you, my human. I can not imagine. The taste of your mouth already delights me what about a more intimate part of you, then." "Luzifer," you whisper. He pulls your trousers and everything beneath it down, in a rough move. You can not see his dick since it is covered by his boxer. Then he bites his teeth as he stares down. He adores your boner. He goes to the ground, he takes one of your hands and kisses every finger gently of it. "Luzifer, you don't have to," you whisper. He stares at you which tells you that he immensely wants this. All of a sudden his tongue meets your tip and he licks it up and down with such a light pressure, then he also includes the first quarter of your shaft with this movements. You hit against the wall with one of your hands and you moan loud and hard. You are already hard but what Luzifer does lets you harden even more you can not imagine that this is even possible. "What sexy moans, my love." He stops and admires your extremely hard cock. He takes his index finger and licks on it quick, his tongue goes back on your cock, doing the same movements to you again but far more slower. Meanwhile only his fingertip enters your hole, while he stares at you. "FUCK!!!" you shout, your moans are excessive you can not manage this it feels too good! Luzifer chuckles, this turns you even more on. "Fuck," is the only thing that you can say in a nearly constant rhythm. He kisses your tip and carefully removes his fingertip. He puts your dick back into the trousers and closes them with his own ones back up by pulling up the zipper, right before Maze comes around the corner. 

"YEAH, EXACTLY FUCKING FUCK YOU BASTARD! What are you doing here we are waiting for you!! Would you hurry the FUCK UP!!!!" Maze yells to your direction.

Your breath is still heavy, you cough hard to cover it up. Luzifer stiffens his shoulders, he takes a step forward and sighs, "What are YOU doing here, demon?! Call my human that disgusting term again and you will feel my viewpoint about this." His language is clear. Maze gulps for a short moment, he stares angry at her, then she says "Right boss, sorry, this is a demons case so here I am supporting the detective. When I get bored and the bar is running without problems, I help the detectives out sometimes." 

"Well then, watch your words, demon." Luzifer says. "Please hurry up everyone is waiting for you to get back, let me grab the demon and pull him into the other car meanwhile," Maze says, "is this better boss?" 

"That sounds better, grab the demon and do so." Luzifer says and his hand reaches out for yours. 

Luzifer licks over his index finger, right before your eyes, while he walks back with you to the other ones. You press your hand stronger into his. 

He puts his arm around you and whispers into your right ear: "You have no clue how wonderful you taste."


	3. Chapter Three

Back in the car, you take a deep breath in. Luzifer sits next to you. You position your hand right on Luzifers knee. He smiles to your gesture and he puts one of his arms behind you. Even in this car you feel comforted by him.

"This went well, thank you for the help," Chloe says as she starts the motor. 

"No problem, detective," Luzifer says casually. 

"Did something happen back there? Or why did it took longer, Luzifer?" 

"Well, we were just discussing the tactics, the techniques a bit, quite interesting, weren't we [y/n]?" 

You laugh short, "Yes, exactly."

Luzifer suddenly laughs short as well. 

"Well, its good that you succeeded. So we are driving back now, both of you are free then." 

"Thank you, detective. It is always a pleasure." 

During the drive you think about Luzifer. He just calls you his love, this is such a treasure for you because you feel the same for him. 

Now it is you who bents over to Luzifer, you put more pressure to the touch on his knee, your head approaches his one and he leans into you, because he sees that you want to whisper something into his ear, which you do, "Thank you, my love." 

Luzifers heart pounds loud. He turns his head, he smiles with such a love at you and stares deep into you. 

The stare goes on during the complete whole drive, even until Chloe parks the car.

"All right you two, I see you, have a nice evening," Chloe says as she leaves the car.

"Good bye, detective," Luzifer says while he still watches into your eyes and you in his. The slam of the car door is heard.

Luzifers fingers touch your chin, he bents completely over to you and kisses you powerful, "[Y/n], my human, it is true, you are my love." 

Your heart joins Luzifers loud one, "And you are my love, Luzifer." 

He rushes on you, his hands travel down to your neck, then to your shoulders and he kisses you with such a carefulness and tenderness, which makes this kiss absolutely outstanding.

"I love you, [y/n]." Luzifer says. "I love you too, Luzifer!" you reply.

His tongue licks gently over yours, not letting it go. 

Suddenly Maze knocks hectic against the windows of the car. They are dark and covered so that no one can see from the outside into the police car. 

"What are you doing, hurry up!! Lux awaits you!" Maze yells through the closed windows. 

Luzifer sighs, "This demon again. It slowly outrageous me." 

"Don't let it happen," you say uplifting and comforting to him. 

Luzifer kisses you short and hard then he opens the door.

All of you are back at Lux. The club is filled, as always. 

"See boss, everything is working properly." 

"Great, Maze. Go and handle the bar. My mate and I are upstairs." 

"Excuse me, what? Your mate? Do you mean your real mate? Like a real love couple?"

"Exactly." Luzifer answers proud and smiles. 

"Are you for real now?" Maze asks completely confused.

"Yes, of course I am." Luzifer responds.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM YOU-", Maze yells but Luzifer stops her by using his powers from rushing towards you. "Don't." he simply says with such a calmness and a deepness in his voice that illustrates a huge warning towards her. 

"Fine," Maze says angry, she puffs air through her nose, she gives you an angry glance before she leaves.

Luzifer and you shake with your heads, "Just ignore it," Luzifer says to you in an uplifting way. "Yeah," you say and Luzifer puts his arm around you, pulling you close to him and goes with you to the elevator. 

Maze immediately goes to the bar and sits down as Luzifer and you disappear in the elevator, she takes a huge drink. "Luzifer and a human," she says out loud completely stunned. She takes another shot. "A HUMAN!!" she laughs loud "A HUMAAAAN!!!" and another shot, "on top of that if that is not even enough, A MALE!" lots of other shots and awkward laughter follow.

Luzifer just closes the door of his apartment behind you and immediately your mouth is on his one, claiming him in a rough kiss. 

He is surprised by your stormy approach, he smiles into the kiss and even more aroused when you press yourself against him. 

"I want to see yours," you murmur, your hand is on his shoulder, you kiss along his cheek and then you lick on his ear. 

You press yourself stronger against him and you lick along his throat, kissing it afterwards, straight to his neck. 

"Such boldness, my love," Luzifer says aroused. 

"Of course. I love you, Luzifer, I want you." 

"My human and I love you," suddenly Luzifers hands surround your neck with a strong grip and he tongue kisses you deeply.

You moan in his mouth, then your hand travels over his chest, downwards and you touch his crotch with your flat hand. Fuck. He is huge. 

Luzifer chuckles deep into your kiss, "And yet this is not even my full length, my love. Wait until you experience me in a transformed form." 

You kiss him harder and another moan rushes through you. You start to undress him with rough movements, Luzifer smiles again and helps you, first his upper clothes then all of his lower ones. 

He looks at you, his eyes flash and your clothes are gone as well.

Your hand touches his big cock, he is already very hard, you give him gentle strokes. Luzifers breath comes deeper, "My human, my love, what are you doing there." He grabs the backside of your head, he caresses you there and closes his eyes while he pushes into the movements of your hands. "Pleasing my beloved Luzifer," you say deep and Luzifer moans slight to this. 

"Your moan is amazing," you say to him and you stroke him a bit faster and harder. In the next moment you feel something, your fingers are covered with his precum, you bite into his lip, carefully and then you kiss him rough and hard, moaning very deep into his mouth. Luzifer kisses with you, he is stunned and incredible deep moans escape his throat. He opens his eyes and stares at you "I need you, my human. Now." his voice is deep and full of passion.

Your plan is to blow him but Luzifer doesn't allow you right now, because he desires you too much. He wants to please you now. 

Luzifer puts your arms over his shoulders, he presses his hands carefully into your back and then he kisses with you through his whole apartment, leading you in that way into his bedroom, straight towards his bed. There, you are pressed into the soft mattress by him, he himself joins you while he stays above you. Never stopping the kiss, Luzifer slowly and gently turns you around, his naked chest touches your back and he positions your head sideways so that he can still reach your mouth without problems, while your upper body is pushed into the mattress.

You moan, feeling his chest against your body and his lips on yours is undescribable. Luzifer enjoys this closeness with you just as much as you do, a soft and deep moan escapes his mouth as well, even though he is not fucking you right now. You smile in his kiss and laugh light as you hear his moan, he smiles too and a louder, darker moan follows in a demonstrating way of him. "Oh my marvelous human," he says quick before he presses his lips again on yours, starting another long and intense kiss with you. Luzifers one hand strokes over and through your hair. Then he uses both of his hands to caress all over your back in an admiring way. Your tongue licks lovingly over his and one of his hands encloses your neck while the other one travels down to your butt as he pushes his tongue deeper into your mouth. 

His fingertip finds your hole again, pushing lightly against it, then you feel Luzifers mouth right on your shoulders, he is kissing you there, the pressure of his hand in your neck increases a tiny bit and he kisses every spot of your back until he reaches your butt. You are filled with anticipation. Luzifer removes his fingertip, his hand touches your butt and in the next moment you feel his tongue right on your hole, licking up and down first with patience and then quicker. "My love, your taste is indescribable," he says with a moan. "FUUUUCK!" you moan into the mattress. Luzifer licks your hole with need. 

"I want you Luzifer!" you say. "And I want you, my love." His tongue enters your hole and he moans louder, he longs for you, he licks once more over your hole and then his licks turn into kisses. 

His kisses move to your back and then he claims your mouth again. You can feel how his body presses against yours. Luzifers tip is positioned right on the entrance of your hole and with such a slowness he pushes into you. "LUZIFER!" you shout with a massive moan, Luzifer moans hard and rough as well, he sucks on your lips. Luzifer deepens the kiss with you and starts to move slowly in and out of you, with every movement of him his moans turn louder, darker and far more aggressive. "My marvelous human," Luzifer says, he moves and his cock pleasures you in an enormous way. 

His moans and movements in you are enough and you come. Luzifer kisses you with an immense love, a few more gentle movements follow, because he doesn't want to hurt you, then he comes as well. 

"That was incredible, my human!" he says overfilled with joy. "Oh yes!" you say back to him with likewise joy. 

"[Y/n]. My human," Luzifers arms surround you, he turns on his back and pulls you right on him. "My Luzifer," you say with such a smile, Luzifer smiles wide as well, he strokes all over your body while your head moves up and down to the rhythm of his breathes. Luzifer relaxes and you shut your eyes and fall asleep.


	4. Chapter Four

Maze decides that she has to talk with Luzifer again. She doesn't like you at all and she needs to discuss it with him.

She rings on Luzifers apartment.

Luzifer hears the bloody ring, he growls dangerously and presses a kiss on your mouth. With careful movements he turns you, so that you lie on his bed with your back, he puts the blanket comforting over you and then he raises.

He walks towards the door and grabs a bathrobe from the wardrobe, he swings it over his shoulders and opens the door.

"Boss." 

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME OR WHAT?!" Luzifer shouts mad, he has no more patience for her.

Oh shit. This is not the way she wants the talk to start.

She lowers her head to signal him that she obeys. 

This calms him a bit down. 

He takes a deep breath in. 

"What is it, that you want, Maze?" 

"I just, well, boss, I was just about to-" she doesn't want another confrontation with him right now, "I just wanted to check if you are fine and have a small chat with you." 

"Is that it? Thank you, Maze. Have a good evening."

Luzifer is about to shut the door. 

"No wait!" Maze says quick.

She looks at him, he's wearing a bathrobe with possibly nothing beneath it.

"Wait, are you naked?" 

"Do I really have to remind you that this is none of your business, demon?" 

"Can I come in really quick please? I just need to check something."

"No. You are staying outside, demon. My mate is sleeping. I can sense that you are just about to make trouble, you will not wake him up."

Maze expression changes into a frustrating one, "No need to come in, I can smell it until here. It smells like sex. I knew it, because you come here naked. Did you have sex with that bastard?!"

Luzifer grabs her by the throat and slams her against the next wall. 

His voice changes into his real one. "Listen to me, you disrespectful creature. This is your last chance. You will stop calling my beloved mate like this or I will torture you to make it more clearer to you." 

"Sorry boss, yes." She lifts herself up and steps forward from the wall and she shakes herself, gaining back her appearance. 

"And yes, I had beautiful sex with my mate." Luzifer says.

Maze narrows her eyes, she leans her head to the side with a very skeptic view and then she says, "Well, Luzifer. He is a human?" 

"He is and I am proud that he is." Luzifer replies.

"But a human?" Maze can just not take this.

"You don't know me, Maze. You really do not know me." 

With that he shuts the door. 

Maze is perplex. She leaves Luzifers apartment with a shaking head and kicks lots of empty bottles outside through the streets out of anger. 

Luzifer puts the clothing back on the wardrobe, then he goes back to the bed. 

"[Y/n], my love," Luzifer whispers to you, while you sleep. He just is next to you, staring at you and waiting for you to answer. You move a bit and then you answer him, "Mhhh, yeah whats up my love?" 

"Oh how sexy you are even now just waking up my marvelous human," Luzifer turns your head towards him and kisses you slow with lots of tongue. You moan deep in his kiss, he moans as well and his tongue continues to caress over yours. 

"My human. May I please you while you continue to sleep, my love? Please. I desire you I can not hold myself back from doing so." "Yes, sure, you can. I would like to join you but this bloody sleep thing." "I know, my love, thank you, I appreciate it. You just sleep comfy, love and let me take care of you in the meanwhile. Good night, I love you." "I love you too." Luzifer strokes you so very comforting that you fall back asleep.

A moan of Luzifer appears in the bedroom and he licks with greed all over your dick. It grows with every lick of him, he licks every part of it, even your balls. His dick is so hard too. "You are so important to me, my human," he says as he moves on with his tongue. After licking everywhere on your cock, he kisses all over it. "I adore every spot of your body, my love," he says in a low voice. 

His tongue goes back to your tip and suddenly his licks turn into a deep suck. He blows your cock while he observes you with stares. "Luzifer," you whisper with a moan in your sleep and because you are in such a relaxation you suddenly just cum and shoot, because Luzifer blows you so good. His hands press into your arms and he absorbs all of you, "[Y/n]," he moans rough and then he even traces with his tongue over your so wet tip, continuing to lick you there. His hands move to your throat, he caresses along it sideways and careful, before his hands move higher and he strokes over your cheek. He wants more. You taste so fascinating, he adores everything of you. 

He slowly moves up, next to you, his arm encloses you strong and he whispers into your ear, "Give me more, [y/n], I want your sperm, my love, I can't get enough of it." His hand encloses your dick with a strong grip and he moves demanding up and down. You moan stronger, "That is right, my human. Very good, let me stroke you a bit faster." Luzifer does what he says and his hand moves quicker up and down while he still keeps his strong grip on you. "LUZIFER!" you moan loud, you look at him, you can't control your moans anymore he is working you just too good "FUCK!!" Luzifer kisses you rough on your mouth "Hold on, my human, let me just lift up the speed a tiny bit more." "I COME!!! I FUCKING COME!!!!" Luzifer increases the speed even more. "LUZIFER MY LOVE!", you shout and with this shout you orgasm again and you cum heavy. Luzifer moans so very hard "My love," his mouth encloses your dick and he sucks gentle on you while he swallows up all of your tasty cum. 

"You are incredible, [y/n], I love you." Luzifer looks up at you and kisses you everywhere down there, his hands touch yours and he lets them join up. "I love you too, Luzifer." you say with big breaths.

Luzifer moans as he just absorbs the last drip of you then he kisses you back on your mouth. "You are also incredible, thank you for making me cum so often," you say to him. "I do thank you, my human I could barely stop," he laughs dark and sexy. Now you touch his face and you look at him with a smile, "Really? You couldn't barely stop, love?" You kiss him hard. "Oh yes, [y/n]. I can taste you non stop." He kisses you with a moan. "Now, please go back to sleep, my love. Let me watch over you. You need to be fresh for tomorrow," Luzifer says to you and places lots of kisses on your mouth and then on your cheek while his hands caress you back to sleep. He pulls you tight against him, his arms are around you, your taste is still present in his mouth and he smiles.


	5. Chapter Five

Luzifer and you are sharing hasty kisses throughout the morning.

Chloe calls, this demon is just not cooperative. She needs Luzifers help, for more information.

Luzifer sighs as he puts his phone away, "It seems as if we have a little bit of work today, my human."

You stare at him, you have the desire to storm right on him, and undress him, but you bite your teeth together and continue with your stare. 

Luzifer suddenly chuckles, he notices your intense view on him very well, he turns it back on you, but his one is filled with even more desire. 

Right in the next moment his hands are holding your neck, strong, and his tongue is burried deep in your mouth. You share a deep moan and Luzifer presses both of your bodies tight against each other.

He continues the kiss with you for a while.

"This demon won't speak," Luzifer explains to you.

"Oh I am sure this motherfucker will soon," you say with a deep voice and Luzifer moans to your statement, you can feel how he pulls you even closer, he starts a tongue kiss with you and then his mouth travels all over your face, kissing it with love. 

His fingers trace from your neck to your shoulders, he strokes all over your face with his hands, his mouth is back on yours and he kisses you, and then he stands up with you. 

"How very right you are, my love," Luzifer says to you, "I will get these information, with ease."

"Yes! Definitely," you assure him.

Luzifer suddenly touches right between your legs, he rubs his palm against the material of your trousers, and with that, your dick.

You harden immediately, and Luzifer moans to that.

He feels your hard dick and he intensifies and deepens the kiss with you, doing it slow.

You first touch his neck, pressing him closer against you, then your hand moves to his shoulder, just letting it stay there as his strokes on your dick continue, and then you touch him on his own one, too.

He is already very hard and bites softly into one of your lips as a reaction.

You stroke along his hardness faster, and Luzifer moans lower.

The phone starts to ring again, but Luzifer isn't paying attention to that at all. 

"Just let it ring, my love, we are not leaving until I have you orgasm for me," he says to you when he notices your quick look at it.

You moan, he really wants your cum, he is so serious about that that he opens your trousers right away, pulling them down with everything in a fast movement and then his tongue is straight on your tip, licking it slowly up and down, whilst his hand surrounds your shaft with a tight hold, stroking you very fast.

"Luzifer!" you breath, your moan comes in a constant rhythm, his hand works you perfectly, and his tongue on your tip feels more than amazing, you can't hold it for long. 

"There we go, my love," Luzifer eyes are staring into yours, you let a deep moan escape your mouth as you stare back at him, his intense view on you is enough to make you gasp and then he suddenly starts to suck on your tip, and that is clearly it, you smash your balled fists right into the sofa and you cum extremely hard and heavy. 

Luzifer grabs your fists, his mouth goes slowly deeper as he enjoys your cum, you can feel his lips so hard on your cock, as he puts more pressure on them and you almost come right again. His hands caress over yours, and Luzifer goes lower until your cock disappears almost completely in his mouth and with such a strong moan he slowly lets your cock slip out of his mouth.

"I love you, [y/n]," Luzifer says as he licks over all of your dick, he licks his lips, so very satisfied from the orgasm you offer him. 

"I love you too Luzifer," you answer and then you pull him close and kiss him wild. 

While you do that, Luzifer turns the kiss into a tender tongue kiss, and he puts your trousers back up and closes them properly. 

Then he stands up and lifts you up, so that you stand as well and he embraces you, holding you just like that, he kisses your face tenderly and all of your neck.

"My human, I think now we can go," Luzifer says to you and you agree. 

Your body shakes lightly from the orgasm and Luzifer kisses you again, until it stops.

You smile at each other, and then you walk together to the LAPD. 

Chloe runs quickly to the both of you. 

"Where is this demon?" Luzifer asks, he looks over at you and takes your hand, leading you to the office as Chloe starts to explain everything.

"He's in the conference room, right now, I already tried to get some information, easy ones, but he doesn't want to hand them out to me. He doesn't respect me and says that it is only Luzifer whom he will tell things, so we really need your help."

Luzifer raises his eyebrows, "What a servant, he wasn't quite cooperative until now, even when [y/n] and I caught him, was he,"

"No, not at all," you say simple. 

Chloe also shakes with her head.

"Well then, detective, let me handle that. I would suggest to do that right now. [Y/n], would you please stay with the detective?"

"Just as you wish," you say to him and give him a confident nod.

"We can watch it from a hidden window," Chloe says to you and you both enter the room to watch the conference room.

The demon raises his eyes to a maximum level as he suddenly sees Luzifer standing right in front of him.

And yet the demon speaks barely.

You cross your arms. 

"Quite tough, huh," Chloe comments as she sees your new gesture and you just breath out angry and shake with your head. "This demon pisses me off," you say mad. 

Luzifer starts to get slightly angry and the demon still keeps the information for himself.

"I can't watch that anymore," you say angry as you ball your fists. 

"[Y/n], you, wait, what are you doing you are not allowed-" Chloe can't continue, because you already open the door of the conference room and you immediately shut it behind you as you enter it.

The demon looks surprised at you with a wide grin, "Who's that?" he says with a cheerful tone.

"Your biggest nightmare. The information, you piece of shit. Now," your voice is deep and demanding.

Luzifer just stares at you in quite of a bit shock.

The demon starts to laugh, "I AM CERTAINLY NOT GIVING THE INFORMATION TO A HUMAN HAHAHAHAAHAAA!" he continues to laugh.

"That is what I expected," you say, you approach him with a straight and bold walk, and then you smash your balled fist straight into his face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!" the demon yells and starts to bleed massively.

"The information, bitch," you say cold.

"Have you seen this, master!! Help me!"

But Luzifer remains silent, his eyes are locked on you as he observes every movement of yours. 

You hit him again, "I said NOW, bitch." 

"AHHHH STOP!!!! ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! FINE!!! I'LL TELL YOU what you want! Just can someone please stop this human!"

"Talk, demon," you demand, balling your fist once again but you do not hit him, since he already speaks out by just looking at your fist. 

"Its four!! Four of them! They are hiding in the shop opposite to Lux, NOW PLEASE SOMEONE CAN TAKE THIS HUMAN AWAY FROM ME!"

"Great job, demon," you say and you smile at Luzifer with triumph. 

Luzifer presses you immediately against the wall, he doesn't care that the demon or any others are watching, your action is just too stunning to him. He kisses you hard and with plenty of tongue, pressing his body tight against yours while he traces completely through your hair.

"That is all we need," Luzifer says with a rough moan as he positions you straight on his side, he opens the door of the conference room and walks out with you. "I must say, [y/n], my love, I am very astonished. You did a fantastic job, my human." Luzifer immediately kisses you again. 

The door of the room next by opens and Chloe cocks her head to the side as she walks out and then she smiles.

"Well, that was an exception, since this case with the demon isn't a normal one as well. Well done [y/n]," she says to you.

You just nod quickly and you can feel Luzifers arm around your shoulder as he embraces you and pulls you closer against his side.

"I told you, detective, that my knight over here has got quite skills."

You chuckle to Luzifers compliment. "Thank you, my love," you say to him and you kiss him on his cheek. By doing so Luzifers grip on you tightens, he turns his head and kisses you right on your mouth.

Then he caresses over one of your cheek as he stares at you with a smile.

"[Y/n] I think we definitely need you and Luzifer for these cases. I am going to put you in charge for them."

"Well that is a thing, detetcive. Thank you."

Luzifer smiles, never stopping the hold on you and you smile too. 

"We will continue tomorrow, I have to make some phone calls now, so that's it for now," Chloe says.

"Alright, detective, then we will see you tomorrow." 

You nod politely to each other and then Luzifer and you return at his apartment.

Luzifer just closes the door and your mouth rushes on his, kissing him deeply.

Luzifer moans delighted and in surprise.

"I haven't had the chance, yet," you say in a low voice as you kiss him, you move more downwards and cover his neck with kisses as well.

"What do you mean, my human," Luzifer asks you as his hands stroke over your head and then in circles over your back, holding you close against him.

"I mean to please you, my love, with my mouth." Right in the next moment you pull his trousers down.

Luzifer breathes quick and deep, as you undress him below.

You slowly go down to the ground and you look at him. Luzifer allows you to do that, he is not withdrawing and let's you discover him completely. 

Luzifers dick is huge and totally superb. 

You touch it with your tongue, licking so light over it.

Even with your tongue you can feel how hard he is. 

You continue to lick on his strong and hard shaft and Luzifer moans deep. And now it is him who hits against the wall behind him. "My wonderful human," he says with such a love to you as he watches how you lick on him. 

His manhood slowly slips in between your lips and you suck him, deep and slow. 

"[Y/N]! FUCK! YES!" Luzifer moans hard and loud as you please him.

Luzifers eyes widen as his cock disappears in and out of your mouth.

Right in the next moment you gulp, because Luzifer is so aroused that he releases his first load already. You caress over his body, with your hands and he immediately grabs them and holds them tight, pressed against his chest.

You moan and you increase your speed and blow him faster, still keeping the deepness.

Luzifer moans so hard, he even moves his hips but just gentle and not too much to not interfere into your astonishing rhythm.

You slow down again, but just a bit, "[Y/n], my love!" and Luzifer cums, with a dark and deep moan, right in your mouth, a lot.

With a final slow and deep blow you just keep his tip in your mouth as you gulp all of his cum down with a moan. 

You continue to lick over his tip with your tongue and on the sides of his cock carefully and then Luzifer lifts you back up. 

"This is the best blowjob, I ever received," Luzifer says to you with a smile and right in the next moment his lips are pressed strong and hard against your ones as he kisses you hard and with passion.


	6. Chapter Six

On the next day, you and Luzifer are back at the LAPD.

To visit the shop with the four demons is the next goal. 

You both equip yourselves with a few guns. 

Chloe comes around, to check on you, "Alright, everything is discussed, you can go. The car is already ready for you."

"Chloe, do you have a map of this shop?" you ask the detective.

Chloe raises her eyebrows, "Yes, we do have that. I can bring it, if you want?" 

"That would be very nice, thank you."

She quickly collects it, she comes back and puts it down, on the table, in front of you. You take a quick stare at the map. "Got it," you say and you nod towards Chloe, so that she can put it back.

"That quick, my human? It's all in your head now?" Luzifer asks surprised as he watches you.

"Yes, my love, it is. My brain is trained for such things," you answer him.

Luzifer approaches you quickly, then he kisses you for a long moment. "Astonishing," he says, and then he kisses you again.

Chloe coughs when she comes back. 

"I see, you are ready," she says with a smile.

"Yes, detective, we are. Now come my love, let's go."

You nod and Luzifer and you enter the police car and you are driving to the shop, that is straight opposite to Lux.

You both step out of the car.

"This shop looks quite odd, doesn't it, my love?" Luzifer asks you. 

"Very odd," you verify him.

"Let's see what awaits us inside."

You enter the shop.

Four demons are sitting around a quadrangular, little table, playing skat. Two of them, are sitting on the left, and the other two, are sitting on the right side of it.

"Gentlemen," Luzifer says to get their attention. You cross your arms and narrow your eyes. 

One of them looks up from his cards.

"Luzifer, can we help you?" 

"Yes, you can. I am here because you have some information." 

"Information? My apologies, master, but we are just some demons that are playing peacefully their skat game here."

"What a jolly joke," Luzifer says in a pissed voice. Then he looks at you, and nods towards you. 

You walk towards them, with a chuckle, and then with a fast and harsh move, you kick at the table, it falls down, and all of the cards are scattered on the ground. 

The mouthes of the demons drop open at the same time, "Wooooooooooh, calm down," one of them says.

"So?" Luzifer asks again.

"Maybe I can rethink this information thing," the demon says.

He goes to the ground, and starts to pick up some cards, "But not today, maybe on another day or so."

The demons hear the clicking of a gun, he stares at you, you raise an eyebrow as you slowly, and with such a calmness, put the magazine into your gun. 

"Suddenly I know it, my memory just comes back, Luzifer. I can tell you what you want to know," the demon says.

"Oh, what a surprise that is. How great!" Luzifer says pleased. 

They lead all of you into another room. You stand in the door with your gun up straight, shielding Luzifers back, and watching attentively to make sure that no other demons arrive.

"Two month ago there was this case," Luzifer starts, "I want all of the details."

"Fine," the demon says and he tells Luzifer everything. 

Then both of you leave the shop, and you go back into the car.

Back at the LAPD, Luzifer talks with Chloe about the newest details. After that you change back into his car, since this job is finished for today.

During the drive Luzifer thinks about your brave movements in the shop. Your boldness turns him on, and he gets hard. He needs to fuck you. Immediately.

As soon as you both enter his apartment, his hands are already on your throat, touching you light on this spot, while he claims your mouth with his tongue. 

He pushes you through the rooms, until you reach the bed. He presses you down, unto the mattress and positions himself on top of you. 

He roughly removes his clothes, and then your ones. 

He licks all over your chest, while his hands still put a tiny pressure on your throat, holding you down. He grabs your erection with one of his hands, and strokes you in slow but hard movements, up and down. 

Then he bites carefully into your chest while his hand continues. Your breath comes hard, you moan dark to this. Luzifer kisses you back on your mouth, lovingly, and then he stares into your eyes. 

"Would you allow me to enter you?" Luzifer asks you.

"Oh fuck yes please, my love," you say.

You receive a strong kiss from him, and then he turns you on your back. 

He grabs your hips and lifts them up, he positions you in the perfect angle so that he can have easy thrusts. 

Then you feel his tongue on you, he licks you from behind, everywhere, his hands caress over your back meanwhile.

He moans as well and he puts his hands on your shoulder blades.

Luzifer gives you a bit of pressure right there, because he presses his hands unto them, so that he keeps holding you down in that position.

And then his huge cock enters you. 

"My love," Luzifer says aroused and then he starts to fuck you. 

He fucks you tight and obsessive.

You moan together and after lots of thrusts of him, he comes in you. You are also about to come, Luzifer removes his cock out of you, he turns you on your back, and then he gives you a deepthroat and you come straight in his mouth.


End file.
